TWD Quizlet
by MistyxKisame
Summary: The characters of TWD are going on a quiz show for various prizes and competing against each other either separately or in teams. Inspired by nedthejanitor's DBZ Jeopardy.


"Welcome to TWD Quizlet." grinned Alex at the camera. "I'm your host Alex. You may also know me from DBZ Quizlet and the judge for..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" shouted Clementine off camera. Alex looked over to where she was located and narrowed his eyes at her before turning back to the camera.

"Anyways, I'm here to quiz the characters of the walking dead video game on their knowledge of various events in the walking dead universe." he explained as if the title wasn't enough of a clue. "The rules are simple. If you know the answer, just press it and answer. If you call out an answer while another team mate is answering the question or another team is, you lose half of the points the question is worth unless the question is the final question then it's the whole amount of points. Points will be taken off if you get it wrong which is the same as how much the question is worth. The prize?"

The camera moved over to a small stage on the stage (stage-ception much?) where a Jessica Rabbit look alike was on the stage gesturing towards a curtain. She spoke as the curtains opened up. "It's a brand new flat screen tv, a hot tub, the Spongebob Season 1-4 collection, and a $200 gift card for each person to use at any store of your choosing!"

Everyone in the audience clapped for some random reason. The camera then turned back to Alex. "And now for our teams! First off we have Team Awesome obviously named by kids!"

"Hey!" they all said with insulted looks as the camera focused on them.

"First off Clementine."

"I'm here to win it!" said Clementine grinning. "Prepare to lose to the champion!"

"Duck!"

"I actually didn't see the appeal of a hot tube, but $200? I'm in!" said Duck.

"And last but not least Gill!"

"Yo." he said giving the camera a peace sign.

"Next up, Team Blue because they couldn't think of a name!" said Alex as the camera was focused on the next team.

"Jane!"

"Hey." she waved. "By the way, is that flat screen for each person or do we all have to share?"

"I didn't think about that." he rubbed his chin. He asked his assistant to check. Once he had been given an answer, he turned back to her. "You have to share."

"Of course. At the hot tub won't be a problem." shrugged Jane. "We'll just figure out how later."

"Good luck with that, **_if_** you win." he then went up to Sarah's podium. "And here we have Sarah."

"Um nice to be here." she said smiling a little.

"Next, Molly."

"Good to be here and that hot tub's ours!" said Molly pumped up and excited. "Get ready to get your butts kicked!"

"Nice to see some enthusiasm." Alex said positively. He went over to the last team. "Last but not least, we have your mom! Bad joke. Sorry. Team Green because reasons. We have...oh! Now I get it! Forrests are green and your last name is Forrester! Hahahaha!"

"Actually it's because I like that color." said Talia.

"Oh. Well anyways, this is Talia."

"Hi." she said waving.

"Rodrik." He merely waved. "And we also have Ethan."

"Hey."

"Now that our introductions are out of the way let's get started." said Alex.

The categories flickered onto the large screen.

 _Who's That Chick?_

 _Mothers_

 _Kids_

 _Lovely Love_

 _Zombies_

The smaller screen above the larger screen randomized the names before deciding that Team Blue should go first and chose Molly to go first."Pick a category and an amount."

"Hm." she looked over the board. She couldn't find a category she liked, so she decided to pick the one she would stand a bit more of a chance of doing. "Okay I choose 'Kids' for 100 points."

 ** _Lee Everett became the guardian/father figure to this young girl in season 1._**

Clementine buzzed in before Molly. "Easy! It's me!"

"Correct!"said Alex. "It is about you, so you should know of course."

"It'll take mothers for 400!"

 ** _This mother died protecting her child._**

 **BZZ!**

 **BZZ!**

"You buzzed in first Clementine."

"Uh is it Rebecca?" she asked unsure.

TB- **0**

TG- **0**

TA- **-200**

"Crap!"

"You missed that!" said Duck.

"No shit!" snapped Clementine.

"Ethan?"

"Our mom?"

TG- **400**

"Yep! Correct!" said Alex.

"Wait, this is BS!" said Gill. "This is supposed to be about TWD!"

"They're making a cameo so it seems appropriate." shrugged Alex.

"It's still stupid!"

"Just bare with it. It's not going to happen often so stop whining. Next category Ethan."

"I want kids for 300." said Ethan.

 ** _This child is named after his father._**

 ** _BZZ!_**

 ** _BZZ!_**

 ** _BZZ!_**

"Sarah you buzzed in first."

"The answer is Alvin Jr." said Sarah.

TA- **-200**

TG- **400**

TB- **300**

"I'll take 'Who's That Chick?' for 500."

 _ **An image of the crazy old lady that stole Clementine's hat showed up. Who's this chick?**_

Nobody answered since they had no clue who she was. "Okay nobody got that one. The answer varies but she was the one who stole Clementine's hat."

"That dirty thing stole my hat!?" said Clementine.

"Okay Ethan. Pick something else."

"I'll take the same category for 400."

 _ **The picture showed Brie. Who's this fat bitch?**_

"Okay that was rude." said Alex. "Who wrote that?"

BZZ!

"Clementine?"

"The answer is Brie!"

TA- **200**

TG- **400**

TB- **300**

"Congrats, kids. You've managed to be out of the negatives." he said smiling at them. "There's a chance for you all yet."

"Of course we did!" said Duck with pride as he stuck out his chest.

"We? I seem to remember **_I_** was answering the questions." said Clementine.

"And you lost us points."

"I **_will_ ** punch you." she said shaking a fist at him.

"Clementine you got it right now pick something." he interrupted her.

"Okay. I'll take Lovely Love for 300." said Clementine.

 ** _Name 3 married couples from TWD_**

 ** _BZZ!_**

 ** _BZZ!_**

"Duck?"

"My parents..." Duck got quiet. "Uh...Lee and Carley?"

"That's the wrong answer."

TA- **-100**

"Clementine?"

"Katjaa and Kenny, Alvin and Rebecca, and my parents."

TA- **200**

"Back to where we started. Thank a lot, Duck!" said Clementine.

"Category?"

"I'll take mothers for 200." said Clementine after a minute.

 ** _This mother has pregnant for majority of season 2._**

 ** _BZZ!_**

 ** _BZZ!_**

"Sarah?"

"Rebecca."

TB- **500**

"Alright, this is the last question for today so get ready for the final question that'll I'll randomly ask." said Alex getting a card from his assistant. "Alright. This is for 300 points. Here it is...it's blank. What the hell?"

"Turn it over!" said the camera man.

"Oh right!"

 ** _Name 3 People That Never Fire A Weapon From Season 1 & 2_**

 ** _BZZ!_**

 ** _BZZ!_**

 ** _BZZ!_**

"Sarah?"

"Alvin Jr..." began Sarah.

"He's a baby!" said Duck. "Of course he's not gonna...!"

"DUCK!" said Gill and Clementine, but it was too late.

TA- **0**

"DAMN IT DUCK!" said Clementine punching Duck in the stomach.

"Continue." said Alex to Sarah.

"...Rebecca, and Duck." she was just guessing at the last part.

TB- 800

"Congratulations! You win!" said Alex.

"Yes!" said Molly.

"We won!" cheered Sarah.

"Crap!" said Clementine. "I'm picking a different team next time I come on here!"

"Last time I come on here." grumbled Ethan. "We only had ONE stupid question about us."

"Well we didn't need any of those anyways." said Talia.

"That hot tub sounded nice." said Rodrik.

"Well that's all for now." said Alex. "See ya next time!"


End file.
